


Poignant Comfort

by raijahn



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijahn/pseuds/raijahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MissingScene500. How I think Pamela's death should have been dealt with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poignant Comfort

## Poignant Comfort

by Raijahn

<http://raijahn.livejournal.com>

* * *

Heading up the stairs to the loft after the funeral, I feel sadness weighing me down. Sighing softly when I reach the last stair I spot a huddled figure sitting on the couch. Lex. His skin glows in the moonlight shining through the loft door and his hunched shoulders convey a vast amount of pain. 

"Lex?" I speak his name quietly, not wanting to startle him. 

There's no response except for a slight tilt to his head as if he's listening to something far away. I sit on the table in front of him, placing my legs on either side of his and tilt his face up. His eyes are wet and red and his mouth trembles softly. 

He looks so lost, his eyes glazed, almost like he's in shock. My throat tightens and tears fill my eyes for what feels like the thousandth time that day. 

"Lex? Can you hear me?" 

His eyes focus and he looks at me, swallowing hard. 

"Clark?" His voice is a rough whisper. I reach out and take his hands in mine, squeezing tightly. 

"I'm here, Lex. Can you tell me what happened?" 

"Remember I told you I've only ever loved two women, Clark?" 

"Yeah, you said one died and the other betrayed you. I figured the one who died was your mom." 

Lex lets out a bitter laugh, "Yes, you were right. The one who I thought betrayed me was my nanny. Pamela. Only she didn't betray me, Clark. My father told her that if she ever saw me again, he'd disinherit me. So she left and he led me to believe that she took my mother's stock and ran. Because he wanted me to be his son, not my mother's. And now she's dead." 

The words are like a blow to my heart and God, how I hurt for this man. He's already gone through so much in such a short time. 

"I'm so sorry, Lex. When, how did it happen?" 

"Cancer. She died this afternoon in Metropolis. I was able to spend only a few hours with her and now she's gone." His voice trails off and his eyes glaze over again. I can see him withdrawing and I refuse to let him hide from me. 

I move to the couch and pull him into my arms. Physical comfort is all I can offer right now, but I have a feeling that's something Lex hasn't had nearly enough of. Not since his mother died and Pamela left. Even then I doubt it was enough. And I'm sure Lionel would be to blame. 

I feel him let out a shuddering breath before he relaxes against me, wrapping his arms around my waist, his head tucked under my chin. I lay my cheek against his temple and tighten my arms. We sit in silence for a while until, with a softly drawn breath, he says my name. 

"Hmmm?" 

"Thank you." 

I lay a soft kiss upon his skin and whisper, "Anytime, Lex, anytime." 


End file.
